Growing Up
by chanoey
Summary: A sequel to "A Troubled Teenager" Emma Geller is older but is she necessarily wiser? Emma is growing up.


**Hey! i'm back with a sequel to a troubled teenager. To understand some of the story you will be better reading A troubled teenager which is what this story is a sequel too. I don't know what it'll be like, and whether you'll like it or not. I have a few ideas and if you would like to see something in it, i will gladly take suggestions. Please Read and Review and I hope you like it.**

**Love always xxx**

* * *

"Hello" Emma answered her cell phone

"Hiya Em, just thought I'd call for a chat," Erica said on the other end of the line

"Oh hey, what's up?" Emma sighed she really didn't want to hear about Erica's perfect little life

"Nothing really, just well Jamie's on holiday and im really bored" Erica replied

'Ah Jamie' Emma thought to herself 'why was it that Erica was in a happy relationship?'

"Oh okay then, so what you been up to" Emma said keeping her thoughts to herself.

Truth was Emma had never had a happy relationship… and she envied Erica for the one she had. Since the whole incident with her ex Corey, Emma had never been able to trust anyone… besides the fact she had a child… who wanted to be burdened with a child at 19 years old?

"What do you think?" Erica asked, Emma zoned back to the conversation.

"Er…" Emma frantically tried to think of the last thing Erica had said, "I guess" Emma bluffed

"Okay will you drive me to the airport tomorrow?" Erica asked

Emma remembered what Erica had said "Actually Ez, I think you should leave Jamie for a little while, let him have his holiday"

"But…" Erica tried to speak

"He'll thank you for it… I gotta go, Lyle needs bathing talk to you soon" Emma said switching off her cell. She lay back on her bed and sighed.

* * *

"Morning" Rachel said handing Emma a cup of tea

"Morning mom" Emma yawned

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Rachel asked

"Round midnight" Emma lied, it had actually been more around 2

"Oh okay, you look really tired" Rachel said

"I'm fine, where's Lyle" Emma asked

"Your Dad's helping him get ready for school" Rachel said "want me to take him?"

"No, no, you need to get to work, haven't you got that presentation?" Emma asked drinking her tea

"Oh yeah, are you sure?" Rachel asked pulling on her jacket

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emma smiled and Rachel kissed her on the head before grabbing her keys and heading off to work

"Mommy!" Lyle ran into the kitchen and gave Emma a hug

"Hey baby, don't you look great, dressed for school" Emma smiled and kissed Lyle on the head just as her mom had done to her and moment ago

"Dad?" Emma shouted up the stairs

"Yeah" Ross shouted back

"You wanna ride to work?" Emma asked "I've gotta take Lyle to school anyways"

"No sweetie, I'm okay. I'm not in work today anyway… me and your uncle Chandler are helping Joey to move in.

"Oh great, do you mind if I come over?" Emma asked

"No, that'll be fine" Ross said as he appeared on the stairs

"Great, I'm really happy Joey's back in New York" Emma grinned

"We all are" Ross returned her smile

"C'mon Lyle, we gotta get you to school" Emma said grabbing the keys to her car

"Okay mommy" Lyle said grabbing his lunch box and bag

"Got everything?" she asked him and he nodded "Say bye to Grandad"

"Bye Grandad" Lyle said hugging Ross

"See ya later sport" Ross waved as Emma and Lyle left the house.

* * *

After dropping Lyle off at his school, Emma drove up to Joey's new penthouse apartment. Joey had major success in his movies, and was now one of the most famous actors in Hollywood.

"Hey Joe" Emma gave her uncle a hug as he led her into the apartment

"Wow, this place is amazing," she said looking round "How many bedrooms has it got?"

"Six, and two bathrooms" Joey grinned "ooh and check this out, the fridge can send emails"

Emma laughed and looked around

"This is certainly an improvement from the one you and my uncle Chandler used to live in," Emma said

"Yeah, but I loved that apartment, in fact I thought about getting it back, but it wouldn't have been the same without everyone around"

"I guess" Emma said sitting on a barcalounger and spinning round to face the tv.

"Hey, your meant to be helping me move in, not mooch around on the comfy chairs" Joey laughed

"I know" Emma said standing up, "what do you want me to unpack?"

"Er… oh I know, how about that box over there!" Joey pointed to a big cardboard box that said cupboard crap

"Okay" Emma said ripping the tape "let me guess this crap goes in the cupboard?" Emma said

"You got it" Joey grinned starting to take boxes into the bedroom

"Wait, Joey that says magazines on it, shouldn't that go in the living room?" Emma asked

"Er…" Joey blushed and Emma realised what type of magazines

"Second thought, carry on" Emma laughed to herself.

"Hey Joe, we're here and we brought beer… hey that rhymed" Chandler said walking into the apartment with a back to front baseball cap on, Ross following close behind

"Hey guys, just start unpacking" Joey shouted from the bedroom

"Yes sir" Chandler mimicked a soldier and Emma laughed, she went and gave him a hug

"Hey Em, how are you?" Chandler asked helping her unpack the box.

"I'm good, how's everything at home? Emma asked

"Oh the usual, Jack is on about getting a motorbike, Erica goes on about Jamie and Monica is still working on that big project for Javu."

"What about with you?" Emma asked

"Oh I'm just being me" Chandler smiled and asked "how's everything with you?"

"Oh its good, Lyle's started school now, he's growing up fast…" Emma trailed off

"What's up?" Chandler asked noticing the sadness in Emma's face

"Nothing" she forced a smile "I'm good"

"Okay…" Chandler said not believing her "If anything is bothering you, you can tell me" Chandler told her

"I know, but I'm fine" Emma smiled "Now lets unpack these boxes"

After everything was unpacked, they sat down on the chairs and everyone but Emma had a beer.

"So are you going to get a roommate?" Ross asked looking around the spacious apartment

"I don't know, I mean how many celebrities have a roommate?" Joey asked

"I guess, its just im not used to you being famous" Ross smiled

"I know, it's weird, I mean the other day I was walking down the street and this kid came up to me and asked me for an autograph" Joey said

"Wow, that is weird… an actor being asked for his autograph" Chandler remarked

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Joey said

"Oh, is that the time" Ross said glancing at his watch, I promised Rach, I'd meet up with her for a late lunch" Ross explained

"Okay, you're coming to my house warming right?" Joey asked as he led Ross to the door

"Yeah sure, when is it?" Ross asked flicking open his personal planner

"Tomorrow night" Joey said as Ross wrote it in

"We'll be there" Ross smiled before giving Joey a quick hug "See ya later Chan, Em" Ross nodded to them and left

"I'll be off now too" Chandler said "I'm gonna drop by the car show and see about a cheap car for Jack, try to get him off the idea of a motorbike" Chandler said

"Oh okay" Joey said, "See ya tomorrow right?"

"Right!" Chandler smiled "See ya later Emma"

"Bye" she called from the barcalounger

When Chandler had left Joey walked over to the fridge and pulled out another beer

"Your not about to leave are you?" he asked Emma who was sitting eating Doritos chips

"Nope" Emma grinned, "I'm happy here" she said swinging round on the chair

"Good" Joey said

"Aren't you going to be lonely here on your own?" Emma asked

"I guess… maybe I should get a roommate… I mean at least until I have a girlfriend" Joey sighed

"Hey I could do that," Emma asked

"What? Emma… I don't think… I mean your like my niece and all… and er…girlfriend…er" Joey panicked looking for the right words

"No, not that…eeeeeeew! No offence, I could be your roommate" she grinned

"Oh" Joey breathed a sigh of relief "But Emma what about your parents?" Joey asked

"They wouldn't mind" Emma said

"Er… I think they would"

"I'm 19, and I need to get out on my own… and where better than sharing an apartment with my famous uncle Joey" Emma said with pleading eyes.

"Well I don't mind, I mean I'd love you and Lyle to live here" Joey said and Emma's face lit up "but I don't think your Mom and Dad would feel the same"

"I could talk them round" Emma smiled

"Ok, I guess" Joey smiled back

"So I can move in with you?" Emma asked excitedly

"Sure! Roomie" Joey grinned hugging Emma


End file.
